


Trailer Tomfoolery

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [147]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Inspired by a Trailer, Meanwhile On the Outside, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: While Henry is navigating the old workshop, the other Sillyvision Survivors do a rendition of the Infinity War trailer.





	Trailer Tomfoolery

"Kinda wish Henry was here," Wally said. "Bet he'd be a great help."

Sammy shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it. All right. Everyone ready?"

The others all nodded, so he turned on the microphones and projector, the latter displaying the transcript.

"There was an idea," Norman began.

"To bring together a group of remarkable people," said Wally.

"To see if we could become something more," Sammy continued.

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles..."

"That they never could," finished Susie.

Briefly taking a moment to prepare himself, Thomas stepped up.

"In time, you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives."

A shiver ran through Wally at hearing the mechanic's imitation of Thanos. He had to admit, he'd had doubts, but Thomas had the deepest male voice. Meanwhile, Norman briefly cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield."

Sammy couldn't help but smile. He wasn't as familiar with the Marvel movies as some of the others, but he knew enough that when Wally suggested they perform a rendition of the Infinity War trailer, he agreed, though he couldn't convince Lacie to take part.

"Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this..." Thomas chuckled. "...does put a smile on my face."

There was a brief pause as the music reached its climax. As the last notes played, Shawn made a show of breathing heavily.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"And that...is a wrap!" Sammy applauded slowly. "I'd say we did a pretty good job there. Now let's head to Rising Suns. My treat."

"You know, I was actually imagining a version of Infinity War with Toons replacing the characters," Wally said as they walked out. "With Bendy and pals as the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Grant laughed. "Now that'd be something."


End file.
